


Mnet's It Couple

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Blame it all on Choi Minki, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: if there ever was a power couple in Mnet High, it was probably between Kim Jonghyun and Noh Taehyun....except they weren't dating?





	Mnet's It Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

If there was anyone _everyone_ liked in Mnet High, there were actually two people.

Kim Jonghyun and Noh Taeyhyun were angels, and loved by anyone and everyone who they had ever talked to. Their reputations were built on stories of their kindness and in the occasional crises, their extraordinary leadership.

Basically, in the school, they were the gold standard.

So of course the rumours started.

It started, as all gossip does, with Choi Minki. No one knows what he said or why he said it, but the boy had always like to tease Jonghyun.

Anyway, Minki had begun the trail. That's where Hyunbin hears it from, who tells Daniel, who tells Seongwoo, who tells Jisung, who was accompanied by Gunhee.

And when Jisung and Gunhee are involved, you better know that the whole school hears about it within the hour. 

And if everyone says it's true, it must be.

Noh Taehyun and Kim Jonghyun are dating.

Scratch that, they're married.

No, they're soulmates.

The school simultaneously decides that at the very least, they look cute together.

The two barely meet ( _they're shy,_ the girls say), but when they do, it seems that the chemistry really blows up (in the fans' eyes).

Choi Minki simply laughs at the whole situation.

(Because Kim Jonghyun wasn't even interested in romance, and Noh Taehyun was already head over heels for someone else in another school.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I wrote too many sad fics so here's a stupid one that I wrote while I was feeling down (nothing to worry about of course) 
> 
> And as you can, I'm always craving aromantic!JR


End file.
